


Jenny

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, SO MUCH FLUFF, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna ruin our friendship<br/>We should be lovers instead<br/>I don't know how to say this<br/>'cause you're really my dearest friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny

You watch her, a smile on her face as she dances.

She loves to dance. Most of the time, you dance with her. After being a sprite, you two have a strong bond. Being forged together with someone tends to have that affect.

"Come on Fefurry, won't you join me?" she asks. You blush a little at the pun she used. Oh, those cat puns. They are as cute as she is.

Taking your silence as acceptance, she suddenly picks you up, spinning you around and around as the both of you laugh giddily.

She then sets you down. You don't know why you feel disappointed. Probably because you have a huge flush crush on this girl and she just set you down.

Then suddenly you're spinning. You grin and giggle softly, beginning to dance. And so you do. You two dance for all of three hours, until you collapse, utterly exhausted. She slides down beside you, resting her head on your shoulder.

You almost reach over and kiss her, but you restrain yourself. She's got Terezi in her red quadrant, after all. At least, you think that they are still an item. You hope not.

Instead, you trace patterns into her rough skin. She lets out a soft purr and snuggles closer to you, causing you to blush. It's comparable to the way you felt about Sollux, except... better.

As you trace patterns, you glub quietly, earning a giggle from her, which causes a giggle to erupt from you. You don't know how it happened, but soon you ended up in a tickle fight. She was pinning you to the ground, tickling you mercilessly. You were laughing so hard your sides hurt, trying to get her off of you.

When she let you go, you tackle her to the ground and return the favor. Pretty soon, the two of you are rolling around on the floor, wrestling.

A lot of people think that the two of you just spend your time being pretty girls, but you two do so much more. She hunts, and you practice your fighting. In order to be able to beat your ancestor, you have to be very strong.

You two are a pretty good match for each other, but she soon overpowers you. She was straddling your hips, her toned arms holding you down. It is now that you take the time to appreciate what those years of hunting have done for her. She has a medium frame, and lots of muscle. Her curves are not very visible, but dang. She looks like she should be on the cover of some body building magazine.

It is then that your mind comprehends the position you two are in, and a huge pink blush fills your face. Judging by the color of Nepeta's face, her thoughts are probably at the same place yours are.

Before you can stop yourself, you lean up and gently brush your lips against hers. If her face could get any greener, it did. You were about to apologize when she leaned down and kissed you. It wasn't like the quick one you gave her. This was... your thinkpan isn't working very well right now.

She pulls away, getting off of you and pulling you up to a sitting position. You two smile softly at each other, and you decide to take the initiative, cupping her face in your hands and kissing her softly.

You hadn't known how to say this, since she really is your dearest friend. Turns out that words weren't really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship  
> The song is Jenny by Studio Killers


End file.
